


après le traité

by colporteuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: Niflheim and Lucis sign the peace treaty and become allies, and allied nations require ambassadors. Regis can think of no one better for the job than his son's adviser. Of course nothing is ever that simple, and Ignis quickly realizes that after hearing things every time he runs into the High Chancellor.





	après le traité

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a little drabble based off a friend's drawing, and then a plot happened by accident

To the surprise of everyone, the peace treaty went off without a hitch. Niflheim and Lucis were, for the first time in generations, no longer at war with each other. People had celebrated in the streets, both in Insomnia and Gralea, not only over the newfound peace between these nations, but also over the successful and lovely wedding of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret in Altissia. There were many momentous occasions to celebrate recently, it seemed.

Ignis was actually quite happy to be away from most of it. Though Gralea had its own share of celebrating he was sure, the people of Niflheim were a more austere breed; they kept their happiness fairly quiet. He kind of appreciated them for that. And that’s what he was wasting his time thinking about when he slipped on... Something, and went tumbling down one of the many staircases of Zegnautus Keep. He remembered thinking quite clearly, _Ah, so this is how I die_ , before hitting something... Well not _soft_ exactly, but softer than the metal floor, something warm and breathing and smiling at him and asking if he was _quite alright_. It was that High Chancellor, Someone Izunia.

“Yes, thank you, High Chancellor Izunia,” he said politely, straightening his glasses, trying to act like nothing had happened.

“Excellent, we wouldn’t want our Insomnian Ambassador taking such a tumble. It wouldn’t make us look very good,” the High Chancellor laughed jovially, patting Ignis on the back. And holding him there. Continuing to hold him there. For probably far longer than was appropriate.

Ignis wiggled slightly out of his grip, quickly dropping to the floor to gather the stack of papers he scattered along the stairwell.

“I’ve been watching you,” it was a harsh whisper, barely loud enough to hear but it was unmistakably the High Chancellor’s voice.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I said, if you’re alright, I’ll be taking my leave now. Many appointments to get to with this new peace treaty. You understand.”

Oh. “Yes, of course.” And so High Chancellor Izunia took his leave back down the stairs where he came from when he made his daring rescue. Ignis shook his head. He really couldn’t afford to start hearing things, not while he was so far from home; clearly he needed to sleep more, lay off the Ebony a bit later on at night... He’d be fine.

That was only the start of it, of course. No matter how much sleep he got, every time he ran into High Chancellor Izunia - Ardyn, he found out - there was some little comment like that near the end of their time together. “You’d look so pretty under me,” when they found themselves at the same cafe one Saturday morning. “I want to taste you,” after a lovely conversation when Ardyn found himself down in the dormitory’s kitchens for a midnight snack. Always in that same harsh whisper, and always, _always_ Ardyn was actually saying something else, something perfectly innocuous.

It came to a head during a meeting. In front of every one of the Empire’s important figures. And him, at the end of the table, representing a foreign nation, all eyes on him. He had disagreed with Ardyn about something and he chuckled and said, “I wonder if you’d be this feisty if you were on your knees right now.” It made Ignis lose his train of thought, in front of _everyone_.

He swallowed thickly, glancing from that mercenary woman to Lunafreya’s brother, and realized from the lack of shock on everyone’s face that no one else could have possibly heard that. “I... Apologize, I seem to have lost my train of thought.”

The emperor made a big show of rolling his eyes before deciding that, _fine_ it was rather late, perhaps we should reconvene in the morning and continue this discussion then, when Mr. Scientia could put his thoughts in order. Ignis was tempted to huff and get indignant, but the utter shame of the reasoning behind his lack of focus simply made him blush slightly instead.

Outside the meeting room, he cornered Ardyn. He hadn’t fully planned out what he was going to say, or hell even what he was really confronting him about (it was just his ears playing tricks on him, after all, wasn’t it?) but he was rather irritated about this whole thing and he couldn’t stand being taken for a fool like this.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Doing what?”

“The...” How the hell could Ignis honestly even describe it? It was like an itch inside his brain, a flicker, a rip in time itself. And he was actually supposed to explain that to someone. His voice dropped, “The whispering thing.”

“I assure you, dear friend, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“We’re not friends,” Ignis fired back petulantly.

Ardyn just laughed, like that was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “I’d like us to be. And for as long as you’re here, you may as well find yourself some new friends to occupy your time. Before you work yourself to death.”

Ignis opened his mouth, looking far too much like he was about to refuse for Ardyn’s liking. So he simply interrupted. “Would you like to go out to dinner?”

He closed his mouth, looking entirely annoyed. “ _Fine_ , yes, very well.” If it got him to never speak of any of this again, Ignis was willing to give him this one small thing.

Half a bottle of some no doubt very expensive wine that Ardyn picked out later, and Ignis had completely forgotten about how angry he was for that embarrassing incident earlier, and was actually finding Ardyn’s stories quite... Something. “So then my wife’s friend comes in, drunker than I have ever seen anyone, and falls straight through the canvas!” he finished off with a loud laugh, hinting at how much he had also had to drink.

Ignis laughed along with him, finishing off the last of his glass. “That is... Very funny. I imagine your wife was quite angry about it.”

“She was, she really was,” Ardyn sighed, somewhere between longingly and morosely.

“I suppose with the peace treaty, you must not have very much time to see her?” Ignis hazarded a guess.

“Oh no, my dear Ignis, that’s not the problem at all. She’s dead. And has been for a very long time.”

Ardyn’s words were like a cold glass of water to the face, almost instantly sobering. “Oh gods, I’m... I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

He laughed again, “You’re very charming when you get embarrassed, do you know that?” Ardyn finished off the remainder of his glass, and the bottle. “As I said, it has been a very long time. I’m quite alright. More than anything, I’m just happy to have the memories.”

Ignis still squirmed in his seat, picking at what was left of the food, trying to pretend he didn’t feel as bad as he did. And he stayed that way until Ardyn’s was pouring the beginnings of a second bottle of wine into his glass.

“Toast with me, would you?” Ignis nodded, raising his glass politely. “To old memories. And making new ones.”

“Cheers,” he replied, thankful to have something to get his mind off his faux pas.

They stayed like that for another hour, drinking, trading stories - though Ignis’s tales of taking care of Noctis when he was younger seemed to sour the Chancellor’s mood a bit - and laughing together before Ardyn paid the tab. “Thank you for coming out on this little date with me.”

“This was a date?”

“Was that not obvious?”

Ignis laughed, loud and carefree, and Ardyn found that he quite liked the way that sounded and joined in. He barely even noticed that Ardyn was leading him in completely the opposite direction of Zegnautus Keep and Ignis’s dormitory.

“And just where are you taking me, High Chancellor?” he slurred, trying to hide the mischievous smile on his face.

“I thought it would be in poor form to return you to our seat of government completely drunk, my dear Ambassador. I wanted to take you back to my home so you could sober up for the night.”

“Oh yes, that’s _definitely_ the reason you’re taking me, Mister... ‘ _I want to taste you_ ’ or whatever it is you said that time.” Ignis was laughing, and so was Ardyn, leading him along and barely seeming drunk in the slightest. There was a quick pause and Ignis straightened up a bit in his arms, looking at him almost too seriously. “Not... Not that I’d mine if you, um... Tasted... Me... In case that wasn’t clear.”

Ardyn chuckled, sounding beyond delighted. “Oh and you’re _awkward_ about this sort of thing, too. I knew you were going to be fun.”

Ignis let himself be led down the winding roads of Gralea, through Ardyn’s lavish front gates leading up to a modest little cottage - not at all what he was expecting out of Ardyn’s accommodations, admittedly. Ardyn led him up stairs, and settled him down on the bed, taking off most of his clothes and setting them aside.

And then he started walking out of the room. “Wait, where’re...”

“Did you think I was joking earlier? You’re quite drunk, dearest, and that’s just not the kind of man I am.” Ignis opened his mouth to say something, and Ardyn simply cut him off with a laugh. “No buts. We can continue in the morning if you’re feeling up to it, how about that?”

He tried to not look too disappointed, but he supposed he did kind of appreciate it; the room was starting to spin, and any kind of movement didn’t seem like something he wanted to deal with right now. “Very well.” Ardyn turned off the lights for him and not long after he drifted into sleep.

* * *

The pain was a hot knife behind his eyes. The sunlight streaming in from the window only made it worse. Ignis groaned, hating every fiber of his being that told him to start drinking last night. He redressed quickly, and hoped to every last one of the Astrals that Ardyn had some kind of coffee hiding in this house.

He was staring longingly at the coffee dripping down into the pot when he felt a pair of arms snake around him. “I’m amazed you’re not huddled up under the blankets, frankly.” His voice was the slightest bit quieter than normal, though, so it must have been fairly obvious how utterly hungover Ignis was.

“If I can be honest, you’re not the only one’s who’s amazed.”

“Which is exactly why I called you in sick today.” Ignis stiffened. “Don’t worry about a thing dear, I made up a rather good story. I found you collapsed early this morning when I got to the Keep, I’m taking care of you and making sure you don’t exhaust yourself any more than you clearly already have. No one will suspect a thing.” He didn’t need to know that the person Ardyn told was Aranea, and that her response was ‘Oh I’m _sure_ that’s what happened,’ before hanging up.

“I can’t just take time off.”

“Of course you can, my little ambassador. You’re sick and you need some rest.” Ignis sagged slightly, clearly out of fight. “Besides, you’d only go and embarrass yourself again.” And there was that damned whisper again. This time Ignis didn’t even bother to ask about it. It was only in his head after all.

“I suppose I should thank you for offering to take care of me then.”

Ardyn chuckled, the smallest hint of darkness playing at the edges of the sound. “No need to thank me. Now, while you’re waiting for that coffee to brew, I have an excellent headache cure you should try...”

He put his hand on the small of Ignis’s back and led him back upstairs, making last night’s drunken promises come flooding back to him. Ardyn didn’t give him much of a chance to be embarrassed about it, slamming Ignis up against the bedroom door and kissing him fiercely, prying his lips open with his own and shoving his tongue into Ignis’s mouth. He moaned, grabbing Ardyn by the lapels of his coat.

Ardyn guided them over to the bed, stripping Ignis out of his clothes with ease and tossing them in a heap on the floor. He made a small noise of protest until Ardyn bit him, hard, on the side of the neck, making his toes curl and letting out a whine. “My, my, you’re rather loud, aren’t you?” Ardyn murmured softly, barely audible over the way Ignis was now panting. “That won’t do, I wouldn’t want my neighbors to think anything’s happening...”

His words only barely registered to Ignis as he rolled his hips, searching for some friction. “Apologies, I can try and be quieter,” he managed after a second. Ardyn merely chuckled cruelly at the suggestion.

“No need, I have a better idea...” He produced a ball gag from seemingly nowhere, probably some pocket hidden in his coat. “Does this suit you?”

Ignis was just a little too far gone, a little too hot and hard, to think that maybe he shouldn’t let a near stranger gag him. He nodded his head quickly, opening his mouth to let Ardyn fasten it to his head. “Nice and snug?” Ignis nodded again, still rutting his hips and hoping that Ardyn would hurry up and _touch him_ already. “Perhaps I should tie you up as well, tease you until you’re ready to burst... Doesn’t that sound just so fun?” Ignis’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure, breathing hard out of his nose. He found himself wanting it, wanting to be at the mercy of the High Chancellor, but something in the back of his mind told him that was an utterly terrible idea.

He pushed that thought aside and nodded furiously. Ardyn smiled an absolutely wicked grin, and grabbed Ignis’s wrists, hauling them up above his head, fastening them between the slats of the headboard with cuffs he must have grabbed from another pocket in that giant coat of his.

“You look absolutely stunning like this, do you realize that? I should just keep you like this forever.” Ignis wailed behind the gag. Yes, definitely a good idea to gag this one. “You seem like you want something, dear. Would you like me to touch you?” The bead of pre-come pooling at the tip of Ignis’s dick was telling Ardyn ‘Yes, yes _please_ ,’ in place of the man himself being able to speak. “As you wish, dear.”

Ardyn wrapped his fingers around Ignis’s cock and pumped. Ignis howled, bucking up into Ardyn’s hand trying to urge him to move faster. But no, no, he liked to take things at his own pace. And that’s what he was planning on doing with his new little captive. Taking it nice and slow.

Every time Ignis could feel himself getting close, Ardyn moved his hand away. By the third time this happened, there were tears streaming down the sides of his face, nostrils flared as he breathed hard and tried to calm himself. By the fifth time, he must have been getting delirious, because he could have almost sworn he saw Ardyn’s eyes glowing gold, the corners of his eyes tinged with black... But then Ardyn’s hand was back on his dick, his own eyes rolling back in his head, and the illusion was gone.

Finally, _finally_ , Ardyn must have tired of teasing him, and Ignis felt release growing closer and closer, until he felt his orgasm crashing over him, cock twitching in Ardyn’s hand, come spraying over his chest.

Ardyn smiled warmly and untied him, kissing Ignis sweetly on the forehead. “There, see? No more headache.”

Ignis stared at him in confusion for a second before he remembered that was the reasoning Ardyn gave for doing all of this. “Ah, yes, thank you.” He tried to act like his chest wasn’t still heaving, but Ardyn was right, he actually did feel better.

He handed Ignis a towel to clean himself up with. “When you’re ready, the coffee should be done. And then perhaps I’ll take you out for some breakfast?” Ignis smiled slightly at the suggestion.

Ardyn began to walk downstairs to go and fetch them both some coffee before Ignis grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat and pulled him in for a quick, sweet kiss.


End file.
